Are You Happy Now?
by sukiyumi14
Summary: Takes place on the day of Edward's leaving. Bella gets changed by someone that comes along. But one problem occors, Bella's only half vampire. Normal pairings, rated T cause I'm paranoid. I'm bad at summaries, the story's better. COMPLETE!
1. Preface

I lay on the ground, broken and afraid

I lay on the ground, broken and afraid. Tears dampen the already moist ground. My knees clutched tightly to my chest.

"He's gone. He's gone. He's gone." I tell myself for the thousandth time.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here, in the dark, all alone?" a deep voice asked from above my head.

I don't respond, for speech was unusable at the moment.

He crouched down and sniffed my hair. "Ah, so your Edward's girl." He observed through scent.

"W-what?" I asked, confused.

"And I take it your also the poor damsel he just left?" his eyes roamed my body. "And what a treasure he left behind."

I whimpered under his piercing gaze.

"Now, how to make dear Eddie suffer the most? Should I… kill you?" he jerked towards me suddenly. I twitched backwards. "Or, shall I take your blood for myself?" his face came in an uncomfortable proximity to my own. I scrunched my eyes closed. "Nah, I think…" he backed off some. "I think I'll just…' he repeated. "CHANGE YOU!" he lunged like an animal, attacking my neck. My eyes flew open in shock, the air driven from my lungs. Pain spread throughout my body, immobilizing me in a helpless state of prey.

His teeth pulled from my neck, lips curling back over his, now crimson teeth. His tongue slid over his lips.

"You do taste as good as you smell." His voice growled from somewhere in the back of his throat.

I whimpered as the world spun wildly. Soon, my head came in contact with the ground, and I would stay there until I was found.

**a/n:** Hey guys, I know I said I was converted to Naruto. But Twilight is so great I had to come back, I also may post some Naruto too. (This will only make sense to those who have read my previous stories. Sorry.) This is pretty short, but the story has yet to come!

Anyway, review if you feel like it…I'll update soonish.


	2. Chapter 1

My head felt like someone had been pounding away at it with a steel pan

My head felt like someone had been pounding away at it with a steel pan. I groaned and made _attempt_ to sit up.

It failed.

Horribly.

The pain from last night spread like wildfire throughout my limbs. My middle felt rather queasy. Though the worst of all, my chest felt like broken pieces of lead. Not to mention the huge hickie-type burse that consumed a voluminous portion of my neck, that burned like a thousand flames.

As I resumed my previous position, Charlie quietly opened the door. Peeking his head inside, he peered at me.

"Hey, Bells. You're up." The rest of his body followed his head, into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, much better." I quietly said.

He placed himself carefully at the edge of my bed. "You really scarred us you know."

"I'm sorry."

"Bells, it's okay. It's not your fault."

We sat in silence for a few moments. My eyes glued to the bars on my bed. Charlie's focused on my trembling hands.

"Charlie?"

"Yes bells?"

"How did I end up back here?"

"Oh, some young chap brought you back here. Saying something about him seeing you being attacked by a coyote or something. He just happened to bring here because it was closest." He looked deep into my eyes. "You're really luck he found you, Bells. Why were you in the woods in the first place? You know it's dangerous in there."

"I-"my eyes drifted to the little bumps that covered my ceiling.

"Charlie, is she up yet?" a vaguely familiar voice asked from the door.

"Yes, Charles, come on in."

The door swung open and reviled a young man, about 20. Clad in a black turtle neck sweater, complimented by a pair of black jeans. His startling blond hair was tossed in a whirlwind of dampness. His red eyes that could pass as a dark pink shade.

Oh.

My.

God.

He was a vampire, in my house.

No way.

"Bella, this is Charles. He's the kind man who saved you last night." Charlie introduced.

"Thank you Charlie. But, would you mind if I have a word with Ms. Bella?" he asked politely.

"Feel free to do so." He stood and left.

I stared after him, my eyes pleading for him to stay. Incase Mr. Creepy-Vamp-Guy wants to finish his meal.

"Well, Isabella. I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here." He began. "Correct?"

"Wrong." I stated bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?" he stared strait into my eyes.

I managed to sit up. "I don't know why you're here. I don't know why you bit me. I don't know what I have to do with you. I don't know what you're gaining from this. I don't know you want!" I slammed my fists down on the sheet.

"Now Bella, there's no reason to get upset." He said calmly.

"Yes there is! You randomly bit me then show up in my home and expect me to be cool about all this?!"

"I see that's a bit much to take in at once, but-"

"But nothing! I want answers and NOW!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll answers."

"Good."

"Only if you tell me where Edward is."

"That could be worked out." I answered.

"Alright," he sighed and ran a hand through his tousled blond locks; rather similar to a certain bronze-haired vampire I used to know. "Where to start…"

"How about with why your here." I suggested not very kindly.

"Easy, I was sent here."

"Why?"

"Aro sent me."

"Why?"

"To make Edward's immortal life as miserable as possible."

"Why?"

"Because he wouldn't join the Vortrui."

"Why did you bite me then?"

"Because, your Edward's sweetheart. We wanted to start from the inside out when destroying him."

"What do you get our of this?"

"Pardon?"

"Why do you do this?"

He thought for a second. "Hm, I really don't know. One day I show up on their doorstep. The next, 100 years have passed and I'm serving them."

"Okay… you said something about how to cause Edward the most pain. What did you mean by that?"

"He was one of the people who I traveled with."

"So, point?"

"He killed my best friend."

**a/n:** Hey, thanks to those of you who reviewed! It makes me happy on the inside! To those of you who haven't reviewed, hop to it! Go on, DOes IT!!


	3. Chapter 2

RECAP:

**RECAP:**

"**Okay… you said something about how to cause Edward the most pain. What did you mean by that?"**

"**He was one of the people who I traveled with."**

"**So, point?"**

"**He killed my best friend."**

**END RECAP**

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me." He then mumbled under his breath. "Geez, I forgot how annoying humans are."

"Trenchantly, I'm not a human."

He stared at me with wide, concerned eyes.

Blushed lightly, I asked. "What are you looking at?"

"Your not human, but not vampire. Your scent is too far for either one."

"Meaning?" I asked, drawing out the 'e'.

He thought hard for a few moments. "I don't know."

"Oh."

"Charles, Dr. Carlisle suggested that Bella get some rest." Charlie poked his head in the door.

My head shot up, dizzying me slightly. "W-what?! The Cullen's' are still here?"

He looked at me oddly. "Yes, is something wrong?"

Forgetting all pain that had crippled me earlier, I sprang out of bed. I dashed past Charlie, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Empty.

I scurried into the living room.

Inside sat seven of my favorite vampires ever. In all their pale-ie goodness, topaz eyed, beautiful they look at me.

Rosalie sat beside Emmett, listening to what Carlisle was saying. Emmett sat, also listening intently. Esme sat perched beside Carlisle. Alice and Jasper sat at the edge of the loveseat. Lastly, Edward sat at the edge of the armchair, head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

When I scrambled nosily into the room, all eyes look up at me, almost shocked.

"Bella, you're supposed to be in bed, not running through the house." Carlisle stated.

Relief took over my body, allowing my legs to turn to jelly. I sank to the slowly floor, a sad smile across my face. Tears began spilling from my eyes, cascading off my cheeks to the floor I was sprawled upon.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked her concern plain on her features.

I looked up at them, through all my tears. "I'm so glad you guys are still here. I thought you all left."

Emmett took in my bit mark on my neck. "Hell, that guy who went up did that?" he asked, enraged.

My hand flew up to my neck, I stood. "Yeah. He may of did it wrong, I'm not really a vampire. I'm only half a vampire."

They looked to Carlisle for confirmation. He nodded solemnly. Edward sank lower in his chair, if that was possible. His expression darkened, wallowing in self hatred.

"Edward, could I talk to you, please?" I asked quietly.

His eyes met my own, he did not answer. Just nodded and stood.

He then followed me into the back yard.

"Edward, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Bella, don't treat me so casually. Don't act like what I did wasn't wrong."

"Edward, answer the question, please." I pleaded into his eyes.

His eyes shifted to the ground. "I was so wrong, no, that's an understatement. I was utterly and completely heartless to do such a thing to you. I really don't deserve this time to speak with you. I problem should just dis-"

"Edward!" I cut him short. "What you did hurt," I saw him flinch. "But what you did was what you thought was best to protect me."

"Yes, but what's the point of trying to protect you if just hurt you more?' he asked hopelessly.

"The fact that you're trying."

"What if we get in a battle? Trying won't keep you alive."

"Not everything has to weigh down on your shoulders, Edward."

"But-"

"But nothing, you're forgiven."

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say."

**A/n:** Thanks again for reading! I'm very excited to post this chapter and plan to have the next one up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

It's been three weeks since I was bitten

It's been three weeks since I was bitten. Carlisle has been checking up on my everyday, accompanied by another Cullen or two. Even Rosalie visited me. Edward came everyday also, accept the day he had to _feed_. The swelling around the bite hhas disappeared. Though the bruising is also gone, a half moon sivler scar remained upon my lower neck. The pain has stopped completely by the fourth day. Carlisle said it was shorter than normal, but I differed for the norm.

Carlisle just finished my check up and Edward was out to feed. Charlie went out grocery shopping. Alice was leaving with Carlisle, leaving me alone. The thing I was afraid of, being alone. The last time I was alone was when I just got to accept the fact that I wasn't human. I ended on the floor, downing in my own tears.

While I was alone, I found that I wanted to se what parts of me were still human. Today I was going to see.

I crept down the stairs, the list I threw together of things the typical human did.

First on the list was to see if I ate, though I already knew that I felt not need to eat ever, I was still curious how it tasted to me now. Creaking open the fridge, I peaked in, peering at its contents. The smell reached my nostrils, it was intoxicating. I backed away, shutting it quickly. Pinching my nose, took it as a negative on the food. Then that answered the question of the bathroom necessity. I crossed both off the list.

Third on the list was breathing. Taking in a large breath, I held it while starting a stop watch. After the timer hit 10 minutes, I let it go, guessing it would be a very long time. I put a circle around the number, not the word. It meant that is was a maybe.

Fourth was sleeping, but I already knew I needed less than four hours of sleep to function normally. So that too the number was circled.

Fifth was blinking. It was such a natural thing to me to blink, I hadn't tried not to. I sat at the kitchen table and sat, holding my eyelids open. After about three minutes, something blew into my eye and I had to blink it out. I circled the word as a sign to do so.

The final item on the list was bleeding. I wondered if there was anything I could cut myself with. I first tried a normal kitchen knife, running it across my fingertip, applying some pressure. Nothing, it only turned a lighter shade than my normal skin.

With the knife in hand, Jasper walked into the door, mumbling about forgetful Alice. He looked up and saw me with the knife, posed to cut myself. His pupils widened in shock, jaw dropping only _slightly_.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he asked eyeing me weirdly.

"Um… seeing if I can … bleed?" I said, anticipating his reaction.

He shrugged. "You won't be getting anything from me. But Alice will see this, and then Edward will see it too. And somehow Emmett will hear about it. So you don't need me commenting."

"Thanks, real reassuring." I said sarcastically.

**A/n:** This chapter is really short. It's called filler; you guys will learn to love it. Anyway, thank you so much to those who have hung in there and reviewed. I need to be more original in my next author Note, I'll try. Also, one of my friends told me that I need a disclaimer for my story so I don't get sued. Is that true? Please clear it up, cause I've heard it both ways.


	5. the End

1 month later

1 month later

So far, life is pretty good; I finally got Edward to stop pulling the emo, 'I was really, really incuriously bad' mood. I was on good terms with most everyone. They all were going to live on forever. I wasn't going to live forever, I was going to age. I am only able to have more strength than a normal human and be slightly less breakable than the others.

1 year later

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop myself. I am going to die. No matter what, no matter what I tried, I was going to die. How, Alice won't tell me, she only told me to take advantage of the time I have with Edward.

4 months, 15 days, 10:02pm

Bella was hit by a speeding car, no witnesses. She died in a hit and run. Edward avenged her by draining the drunkard of his blood then killing himself. It was an impeccably depressing day for all of the Cullen Clan. The funeral was held on September 22, she never lived to see her 20th year of life.

_**Fin**_

**A/n: Well, that's the end. I wanted to explain that the Cullen's didn't change Bella because that would have killed her. She had Charles venom in her system, if they added another vampire's venom; they would fight for dormancy, killing her body in the process. Sorry if it's not the ending you wanted. It was a little rushed, I'll admit and I apologize.**


End file.
